


Chasing My Dreams

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt has always had one ambition in life, to work as a minister of international affairs. He's worked hard and knows he's ready, so now all that is left is to travel to the capital and petition the king for the position.





	1. Departure

            “The king already has a minister of international affairs,” My father reminded me. “What makes you think you will be able to take his place?”

            “The minister is old and will be retiring soon. I have the grades, I can speak four languages, I’ve studied history for years. I know I can do this. Let me try,” I beg him. It’s not that my Father disagrees with my choice of career, he’s worried I’ll fail and lose my chance to join the army and become a General like him.

            “We’re new money Gackt. You’re third generation. He’s bound to pick somebody who’s been of our class for centuries. Don’t throw your life away on a hopeless dream.” I can understand what father is saying. We won our right to the Lord title after my Grandfather won a major victory in the war but we’re not fighting any more. Our enemies are now our allies, or two weak to oppose our king. Mana II, the Son of King Mana the first, rules the country with a strength like no other. The peasants hate him, or so I’ve heard. Still he’s always treated our family well. I have never had any reason to complain.

            “Let me try,” I beg. “I promise you if I fail I’ll do as you will. I’ll join the army. Work hard and become a general.”

            “I know you,” My father relented. “You’re going to go with or without my blessing. Your mother will hate me if I have to disown you for disobeying my orders. You may go but I warn you: Don’t get your hopes up.”

            “I won’t,” I lie. It’s already too late for that. I will become the minister of international affairs. I haven’t spent all these years studying language and history for nothing.

 

            The day pass slowly as I prepare to go to the King’s castle. It’s three days away by horse and I have to be prepared to stay for at least a month. I wonder if I’ll be home for Christmas? It doesn’t matter really, tomorrow I will go and ask for an audience with his highness. But my nerves are finally getting to me. What if I fail? I only have one chance to do what I want. I can’t settle for a second choice. It’s this or the army.

            “May I be excused from the table?” I ask my parents. “I can’t eat any more.”

            “You’ve barely touched your food.” My father complained.

            “Let him go,” My mother ordered. “He’s obviously nervous.”

            “You may leave,” My father permitted. It’s no secret that my mother has the real power over my family. Yet I still have to pretend like it’s father. It’s how things have always been.

            “Can I leave too?” My younger brother asked.

            “No. Eat your food.” My father orders and my brother sighs and does as he’s told. He doesn’t have my rebellious spirit. Life would probably have been better for us if he had been the oldest but that is not so. I have to carrying on our family’s legacy and that is that.

            “I’m going for a walk.” I inform my parents. I leave quickly, only stopping long enough to pick up a coat to protect me from the cold December air.

            I end up here without thought. The town’s square. It’s late and few people are about. I wander towards the statue which I have loved since I was a boy. An angel with his wings spread out forming two arches, which people pass beneath should they enter the square from that direction. I always enter from the other side. Facing the angel. It would be quicker to enter from the side but I always take the slightly longer route so I can see the angel’s face. It may seem strange but I have always felt like the angel was watching over me. Like he’s somehow alive. Beneath the statue there is a small plague that read “Ukyou Kamimura.” And a short poem. “The Angel that was frozen here was sent from heaven to stop our fear. When the demon lord’s power peaks, Kami’s help you may seek.”

            The peasants take this literally. They believe that Kami will come down from heaven and help them when things get too bad. Myself? I believe it’s a metaphor. When things get bad, those who believe will have the strength to stand up and fight. I believe in God and angels but more than that I believe in a person’s own potential. There is nothing we cannot do if we try. God may grant us strength and courage but determination is something we can only give ourselves.

            Silently I pray to the angel to ask God to help me get this job and to give me the skills I need to convince the king to hire me. Finishing my prayer, I stand and watch the angel statue for some time. He truly is beautiful with his feathered wings and long hair, made entirely of white stone he is the towns protector. If only because that’s what the people believe.

            Reluctantly I turn to go. It’s too cold to stand here any longer. But before I can leave I notice a young boy watching me.

            “Can I help you?” I ask. He’s only a child. He turns and runs and I decide against following him.

            “Sorry. My brother doesn’t trust your kind.” Comes a voice from behind me. A girl of about twelve is there, obviously a peasant.

            “Why? What have we done to you?” I ask.

            “Your family maybe,” The girl remarks. “But…. Well not every lord is as kind as you.”

            “Has somebody been causing you trouble?” I ask but the girl remains silent.

            “I have to go home.” She finally announces.

            “Would you like me to walk with you?” I ask. “It can hardly be safe for you or your brother out here in the dark.”

            “We’re used to it.” The girl shrugs but she accepts my hand anyway.

            “What’s your name?” I ask.

            “Rose,” Came the answer. “And your Gackt. Everyone knows that.”

            “You’re smart.” I reply, as she leaded me towards the poor end of town. “And why are you out so late?”

            “I had to buy some food.” The girl remarked.

            “I see. Couldn’t that be done during the day?” I ask.

            “Yes but then…” the girl mutters before going quiet.

            “Then what?” I ask.

            “Nothing.” She replied.

            “No tell me. Why can’t you buy food during the day?” I demand.

            “Well we could.” She remarks but I know there’s more. Why is she choosing to buy her food after dark?

            “As your Lord I demand you tell me,” I order, giving her a hopefully friendly but stern look. “I promise not to tell.” I add as I see the fear in her eyes.

            “Because he was here today,” She replied. “He scares me.”

            “Who?” I ask

            “Lord Közi,” She replied and I nod. Of course he is here. He works for Mana as some high Lord or something. He’s here to take me to the castle. “Children disappear when he’s about. I’ve heard he drinks their blood to stay young.”

            “Nonsense!” I say laughing but she obviously doesn’t think so.

            “My friend Maria disappeared last time he was here. We eventually found her body dumped in the river.” Rose informs me. “He’s a demon. Don’t go with him. I don’t want you to end up like him.”

            “I’m not scared of any demon,” I remark. “And I don’t believe Közi is one.”

            “The entire King’s court is made up of demons,” Rose announces. Everyone knows that! “Don’t go to the castle. Please….”

            “You’re talking nonsense!” I snap.

            “Fine! Don’t listen to me,” She glares removing her hand from mine. “I’m going home alone. You better not follow me.”

            “But what if…” I begin.

            “No!” She snaps. “If you go to that castle you will come back a demon. I don’t want you knowing where I live.”

            “Rose, you’re being paranoid!” I inform her but she’s already hurrying away from me. With a sigh I turn and head home. There’s nothing more I can do for her.

 

            The next morning comes but the world still looks grey to me. The trees look dead without their leaves, the flowers gone for the winter and the sky is covered with a deep grey cloud. It’s been like this for days and it make me depressed. I want to hear the birds sing and the squirrels scurry into the trees as I approach. Not this dead world that winter always brings. As if answering my wish, a small robin flutters into sight and lands on a tree branch. Suddenly it takes flight and I watch it go with a small smile. There is still life. The world isn’t dead. It’s just sleeping.

            “You ready to go?” Közi asked and I nod and mount the black horse one of our servants is holding for me.

            “I’m ready.” I reply.

            “Good.” Közi replied, as he encourages his own chestnut stallion to walk on. I follow him and silently we head out of the town. I glance at Közi nervously before turning my attention back on what lies ahead. I can sort of understand Rose’s paranoid fantasies. There is something unusual about Közi.

            “Would you like my advice on how to get in Mana’s good books?” Közi asked and I eagerly accept his offer. Of course, I want to know how to please our king. “Mana is a very vain man. His entire court is made up of young and handsome men and beautiful women. You have no worries in that department and so I will focus on your personality.”

            “My personality?” I ask. “What is wrong with my personality?”

            “You’re too strong. Too independent. Mana won’t like that. He doesn’t like to be questioned or opposed. If you are to work for the king, you need to get rid of that rebellious spirit straight away.”

            “Excuse me! How can you say this about me? We barely spoke yesterday. You don’t know me!” I exclaim.

            “I’m a good judge of character. Look, already your disagreeing with somebody who is double your rank.” Közi scolded and I sigh.

            “I’m sorry.” I mutter. Maybe he is right. Maybe I do need to learn to follow orders.

            “Don’t be sorry. I like you as you are.” Közi informs me. “After so many years surrounded by people who agree with everything a higher ranked member of court tells them, it’s nice to meet somebody with some independence.”

            “I see,” I reply. “Mana doesn’t like to be disobeyed. That’s understandable.”

            “Mana doesn’t like it when people disagree,” Közi corrected. “Disobeying isn’t even a possibility.”

            “But surely people don’t follow his orders all the time!” I exclaim. I’ve never been one to blindly follow orders myself and I struggle to take in the concept that somebody might.

            “They do,” Közi informed me. “As I said before, they can’t disobey him.”

            “I don’t understand. A person can always not follow orders. No matter what the consequence, they can say no.”

            “You’re right. You don’t understand.” Közi said rather cryptically. He says no more for a while and I slip into deep thought. What does Közi mean? People can’t disobey? He must mean they’re too scared. It’s the only explanation.

 

            Eventually we stop for lunch and Közi orders one of his servants to prepare me my meal.

            “Aren’t you eating?” I ask and Közi shakes his head.

            “I’m not hungry.” He replied, glancing up at the sky which remains as grey as ever.

            “But you must eat something.” I answer but Közi only laughs and wanders away. I notice his servant doesn’t eat either. I feel rather strange eating here alone but I’m too hungry to go without. I watch him nervously as I remember what Rose told me about him eating children to stay young. It’s nonsense but I feel a little uneasy. I’m feeling rather paranoid now and it’s her fault for putting such ridiculous thoughts in my head.

 

            After lunch we travel some more before eventually pitching up camp. Once again, I’m the only one who eats anything.

            “Surely your hungry now.” I remark and Közi glances at me as if he’s about to deny it.

            “I don’t like to eat in front of others.” He eventually answers, taking some food into his tent. That’s the last I see of him today. His servant too disappears and I quickly finish my meal and retreat to my own tent. The second day passes much the same as the first. Once again Közi doesn’t eat lunch and disappears into his tent at night. On the third morning he looks pale and I ask him if he’s feeling OK.

            “We’re coming to a town soon,” Közi remarks. “I need to buy some stuff when I’m there.” He hasn’t answered my question and I let it slide. Sure enough, we soon reach a large town and he leaves me while he goes to buy whatever it is he needs. When he returns he doesn’t appear to be carrying anything new but I now know better than to ask questions. ‘Mana doesn’t like questions and neither do I” he had informed me the day before. As somebody who had always been taught curiosity was a sign of a man wanting to learn, I was surprised by this statement but held my tongue. After all Mana doesn’t like people disagreeing with him. I wonder if I can truly be happy living like this? Well it’s too late to go back now. I refuse to admit I made a mistake.

            “Did you buy some medicine?” I ask. “You look better now.”

            “Yeah,” Közi replies with a smile. “I’m feeling a lot better now.”

            “Shall we get going?” I ask and Közi agrees. We should be at the castle mid-afternoon, if we keep up a steady pace.

 

            Delayed by a sudden rain storm that forced us to seek shelter we finally arrive at the castle. The sun is beginning to set and the low sun gives the building an eerie glow. Közi leads us towards the entrance and on our approach two servants arrive to take our horses.

            “The King is expecting you.” A servant announces as we head inside but Közi ignores him completely. Nervously I follow him and we’re soon entering a large throne room. Sure enough the King is waiting and I can’t help but let out a gasp of surprise. I have never seen such feminine features on a man before. He’s stunningly beautiful but I can’t help but sense there is something not quite right about him. He looks kind of evil. But that’s silly. A man can’t look evil. Közi reports to Mana’s side and the king whispers into his ear for a moment.

            “His highness welcomes you into the castle.” Közi reported.

            “I’m glad to be here.” I reply automatically. Once again Mana whispers into Közi’s ear and I wait patiently. The king only talks to a handful of people. I wonder who Közi is to him, to have been granted this privilege.

            “His highness would like to leave business until the morning,” Közi announced. “You are to be escorted to your room where you shall prepare for dinner.”

            “Tomorrow is fine.” I answer, bowing to the king. It would be wrong of me to be annoyed at this request, considering the late hour of the day but I can’t help but feel annoyed by being pushed so casually aside.

 


	2. Discovery

            I was seated for dinner on a long table which was positioned furthest away from the table where the king sat. I was ignored by everyone there, with the exception of a man named Yu~ki. I don’t really know what he does, though he did try to explain it to me. The closest I can get is he’s in charge of the castles food but even that doesn’t seem to quite match what he was describing to me. Yu~ki was friendly enough and we got on well, though the others seemed to shun him. Maybe because he was the only person in the room who wasn’t stunningly beautiful. Even I felt inadequate in comparison to the king.

            “Is his highness really so vain?” I asked.

            “Not just him, his subjects too. I’m the only one here not caught up on my looks,” Yu~ki responded. “I used to be beautiful but it was boring, so I made myself look like this.”

            “I see,” I response carefully. I don’t want to mean but there is no way Yu~ki was ever beautiful. Not unless he’s capable of manipulating his own DNA structure.

            “You don’t believe me, do you? But you’ll soon learn. We’re not like you.” Yu~ki cryptically announced.

            “Yu~ki, shut up!” Snapped a man further down the table. “Drink your wine.”

            “Fine.” Yu~ki sighed, picking up his glass and taking a sip of the deep red liquid. I don’t want to criticise the castle caterers but the wine here is disgusting. Thick and coppery to the taste. I’d tried it earlier and decided to stick to the water. I love wine but even I can’t drink this stuff. I’m the only one who seems to dislike it, perhaps it’s only me. That or everyone here is a great actor.

            “Aren’t you going to drink your wine?” Yu~ki asks me, noticing my untouched drink.

            “I don’t really like wine,” I lie. Yu~ki gives me a look, he knows I’m lying, but says nothing. “I’ll drink it for you then.” He offers.

            “If there’s spare wine you give it to me.” Orders the same man from before.

            “But Klaha!” Yu~ki whines.

            “I’m your boss. You do as I say.” The man named Klaha orders.

            “It’s my wine and I want Yu~ki to have it.” I announce. There is silence around the table. A hostile atmosphere sweeps across us, as Klaha sits silently watching us.

            “I think Klaha should have the wine.” Yu~ki finally said and I watch as the glass was handed up the table. The silence doesn’t break until Klaha has drank the entire glass. As if breaking the ice conversation starts up once again and we are ignored.

            “You can’t go against Klaha,” Yu~ki whispers to me. “That could have turned deadly for the both of us.”

            “A man like that should be reported,” I whisper back. “Surely if we told his superiors.”

            “He answers only to the king, who adores him,” Yu~ki responded. “Nobody can defeat Klaha. Besides he has the whole military under his control.”

            “There’s always ways to bring down your superiors,” I announce. “Just give me time.”

            “You had better shut up,” Warns a man close by. “You never know who can hear you.”

            “Don’t be silly. Klaha’s all the way over there.” I whisper back.

            “You’d be surprised.” The man announces before going back to his meal.

 

            That night I had a strange dream. One of those dreams that feel so real at the time. I was in my room here at the castle and Mana came to visit me. He was wearing a beautiful white dress and looked every bit like a woman.

            “Do you like the night?” Mana asked, as he stood before me.

            “I like the moon and the stars,” I respond. “Night always feels so much more tranquil to me.”

            “Night is better than day,” Mana answered. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

            “A few times,” I admit. “But looks are only on the surface.”

            “You’re beautiful inside too,” Mana informed me. “I can see your soul and it’s filled with light. It’s blinding and draws me like a moth to a flame. You’re not a flame though. You’re a pillar of strength and determination and I want to make you mine forever.”

            “I want to be your minister of foreign affairs.” I announce, a little confused by Mana’s comments.

            “And you will be, and so much more,” Mana replied. “My love.”

            “I’m not….” I begin but I am distracted by two long fangs growing in Mana’s mouth.

            “You’re mine now.” Mana replied with a laugh. The fangs dig into my neck and I feel pain. I scream and struggle but it doesn’t work. I grab a book from a table and hit him with it but he only yanks it off me and throws it across the room. He’s too strong and I can’t fight back. I feel around for a weapon and find my knife. I stab it into him and he pulls back, laughing like a lunatic. Blood stains his white dress making it red in patches. There’s blood on his lips too, my blood.

            “Saves cutting myself,” Mana responds, as he rips off the dress. He’s wearing black trousers beneath and there’s a gash on his stomach where I cut him. He grabs me by the hair and forces my lips to his wound. I can taste his blood and it makes me want to gag. I struggle but he’s too strong and it hurts to fight him. I stop and try hard not to drink the blood. I cut him deep and he’s bleeding fast and my mouth fills up again and again. I have no choice but to swallow. Eventually he lets me go and I fall to the floor. Staring up I watch as the wound heals up, as if it was never there.

            “Vampire!” I mutter, struggling to my feet.

            “Don’t be silly. This is just a dream.” Mana replied.

                        Next thing I know I’m waking in my bed and it’s morning. There’s no signs Mana was even hear and I can’t feel any pain. I head to the mirror but I look no different than I did before I went to bed.

            “It was just a dream.” I whisper relieved. Mana didn’t visit me. He’s not a vampire. I just have an over active imagination from reading too many books. I wash and get dressed and I am about to head out of the room when I notice my knife has been moved. I always place it with the handle facing towards the bed but right now the blade is facing me. Somebody has been in my room! I begin to search and find a few specks of blood on the floor. My dream was real? Surely not!

 

            Heading into the castle I find it deserted. Puzzled I begin to explore until I find a maid.

            “Who are you?” She demands, looking scared.

            “Gackt,” I reply. “Have you seen anyone?”

            “Gackt? But your meant to be asleep!” She exclaimed. “He’s not going to be happy. Quick go back to your room and fake it.”

            “What’s going on?” I ask.

            “Last night. You had a strange dream, that you were attacked by a vampire. It’s not a dream. It’s reality. He cast a spell on you. You’re not meant to wake up unless he comes for the second and third exchanges. Then you will wake up as one of them.”

            “I don’t understand.” I stammer.

            “Everyone here is a vampire,” The maid explained. “Except a few human staff members who need to work during the day. See this necklace. It’s a charm that prevents me from leaving the castle.”

            “Well I have no charm. I’m going to leave and get help.”

            “No! You’ll die!” The girl exclaimed. “They’ll come for you and…..”

            “I’m not scared.” I announce firmly.

            “But…” The girl stammered.

            “I’m leaving,” I announce firmly. “Where are the stables?”

            “Down the hall and turn left. There’s a door that leads to the stables.” The maid replied staring after me.

            “Don’t worry. You’ll soon be freed.” I promise her but she doesn’t believe me. I can hear her muttering as I leave.

            “How did his magic fail?”

 

            I find my horse and a scared stable boy to prepare it for me. The boy seems as shocked as the maid but wishes me luck on my journey. I nod my thanks and mount the horse. My things can wait as I need to get to the nearest town and seek help. I break into a canter as soon as I’m out of the castle grounds. As I get further away my thoughts wander to the evidence I was too blind to see. The little girl Rose, who was sure Közi ate children and that all the royal court were demons. The way Közi was never hungry on our journey here. How he looked so sick before he disappeared in the town. He obviously needed to drink blood. Then there was the wine with the coppery taste. That wasn’t wine at all. It was blood. I’d been so sure demons didn’t exist that I had ignored the signs. I had been foolish and almost become one of them because of it.

            Still there was one thing I couldn’t understand. How had I awoken from Mana’s spell? I didn’t believe for one second that Mana had made a mistake. Something had helped me. My necklace! Always I wear a silver cross around my neck, even in sleep. It hadn’t bothered Mana but it had to be the cross that protected me from Mana’s magic! Maybe I had only slept at all because I was weak from blood loss!

            “Thank you God.” I mutter, just as the town came into sight. I smile. I can find help here. I’ll be OK.

 

            “What do you mean no!” I exclaim as the town’s mayor refuses to help. He believes me about the vampires. He already knew.

            “We give them our criminals and they leave us alone,” The man responded. “Our town has no need to fear them. Starting a war we know we will lose would be foolish. We can’t overthrow the king so…”

            “If you can’t beat them join them.” I snap in disgust.

            “Exactly. Now I suggest you hurry on because I will tell them you were here. My town will not make an enemy of the crown.”

            “You disgust me!” I snap. “You’re a cowardly excuse for a human.”

            “You’re wasting time. They’re fast. There horses are like no others.” The mayor said, looking almost gleeful.

            “I hope they capture you one day!” I snarl. I take his advice anyway. I need to move on. Staying here is definitely not safe.

 

            I begin to head towards home. I know they’ll look for me there but I need to warn my family. It took three days to get here but at this speed I manage to get back in a day and a half. Slowing into a walk I enter the town and ride through the busy streets. Just as I enter the town square I hear the clatter of hooves behind me. I glance behind me and see Klaha’s smiling face. I urge on my horse but find every exit is blocked. It’s just me and a few confused looking towns people.

            “Get off your horse.” Klaha coldly orders.

            “Make me.” I snap rather childishly. Klaha merely laughs and fires a pistol at my horse who falls to the ground. I manage to throw myself off just in time. My horse is still alive but injured and scared. It struggles up and tries to escape. However one of Klaha’s men grabs it and I watch as a second bullet to the skull sends my horse falling once again.

            “I know what you are!” I announce. “I’m not scared.”

            “They you’re a fool,” Klaha responds. “A fool who’s going to die.”

            “Now Klaha,” Közi corrects as he makes his appearance. “Just because you found him first doesn’t mean you can kill him. Mana wants him alive.”

            “And I want him dead!” Klaha exclaimed. “How dare you take the king’s favour over me!”

            “You mean like you took it from me?” Közi asked. “His love is fickle. He’ll get bored of Gackt eventually. Let him have his fun.”

            “That won’t happen!” Klaha replied laughing. “Gackt will die here and we will tell Mana that it was nothing but an accident.”

            “You think I’ll lie for you?” Közi demanded.

            “Not really,” Klaha replied. “I think you will be dead.”

            “You’re going to kill me too?” Közi demanded.

            “Of course. You see,” Klaha explains. “You found Gackt first but he got lucky and killed you. As I pulled him off he attacked me too but… well I had no choice but to kill him. Mana is sad for a while but I comfort him. It’s genius. I’ll have Mana’s heart all to myself. No future or past loves to worry about.”

            “You’re a fool. Mana is bored of me, I’m no threat. Kill Gackt and eventually there will be another.”

            “You signed your fate when you refused to lie for me,” Klaha announced coldly. “Had you agreed to help me, well I would have let you live. You’re no real threat. Your death is nothing more than reassurance for me.”

            “Like you can kill me!” Közi gloated.

            “He doesn’t have too.” One of Klaha’s men announced as he staked Közi from behind with a long wooden stake. I watch as Közi fell gasping for breath. There is no turning to dust or anything like that. He falls just like any other.

            “Gackt I’m sorry,” Közi says turning to me. “I was only going to bring you back. I liked you. We were going to be friends and…. Klaha when Mana finds out of your treachery… he…. I wasn’t alone…”

            “What?” Klaha demanded but Közi has already died. He turns around frantically, looking for someone, anyone who might be on Közi’s side. There’s only his men and he relaxes but inwardly I smile. Közi hasn’t lied. I saw at least three of his men. Klaha was so fixated on Közi himself that he never saw them lurking in the shadows. He never saw them disappear either. He thinks he’s won but I can rest assured that no matter what happens Mana will know of Klaha’s betrayal.

            I look around the square once again but there is no help. The towns people who tried to help were killed and the rest are too scared to be any use.

            I need a weapon but my knife is still in the castle and there is no other. I’m alone and weapon less against creatures twice my strength. I can’t hope to win. Then I glance at the angel statue. “When the demon lord power peaks, Kami’s help you may seek.” Well Mana can’t become anything more than King. Maybe his power has peaked.

            “Klaha I don’t even want Mana. Go home, tell him I died. We’re both happy.” I explain.

            “So you can have a child even more beautiful?” Klaha demands. “Another rival to his heart?”

            “It seems to me you’re desperately trying to hold onto a relationship destined to end.” I smirk.

            “You will die.” Klaha replied coldly, as his fangs begin to grow. This time I know they are real. I know they will kill me. I’m scared but it only lends me strength. I’m not going to die without a fight.

            A fight is exactly what I give him but he’s too strong and his fangs rip open my neck. My strength is quickly fading. This isn’t like Mana’s feeding. He was careful and didn’t spill a drop of my blood. Klaha doesn’t care. My blood is staining our clothes and the ground beneath. I’m dying and there’s nothing I can do about it.

            “Kami!” I cry in desperation. I don’t believe it’ll work but I’m desperate. “Kami help me!” I shout again and this time an answer comes in the sound of falling rocks.

            “Klaha look!” Cries a vampire and as Klaha turns he drops my body. I can see past him and watch in amazement as stone falls to the ground revealing the angel in all his glory. His wings are white like a dove’s and his hair is long and red. Experimentally he stretches his wings out and folds them neatly behind him.

            “Who called for my help?” He asks calmly, as everyone stares in amazement.

            “I did.” I admit, wondering if he will be mad.

            “Then thank you for breaking the curse,” Kami responds. “I assume these vampires are your enemies.”

            “That’s right.” I respond and Kami nods before drawing a sword. Bullets are shot but they melt before him, as if hitting an invisible barrier. Effortlessly the angel disposes the vampires who have attacked me and I stare in amazement at his beauty and grace. I’ve never seen anyone like him. An angel here on earth.

            The vampires are gone and the citizens applaud him. He smiles and his wings disappear. One by one he gently brushes his hand across every town persons face and miraculously they go about business as normal. They can’t even see the vampire’s bodies. They move around them as if they’re not there. Next the angel gently brushes his hand against each vampire and they set alight in white flames before nothing is left.

            “Not Közi,” I said. “He tried to help me.”

            “He tried to save me too,” The angel announced, finally paying attention to me. “When Mana cased me in stone he tried to stop him. Of course the demon hated his lover for standing up to him. I don’t know what happened next. I’ve spent the last 100 years watching over this square waiting for the one person who needed my help and thought to ask. Waiting for you, Gackt.”

            “How do…” I stammer before realising exactly how he knows. He’s been watching over the town.

            “Let me heal you.” Kami says, as his hand brushes across my forehead. My wounds heal up and strength rushes though my body. He offers his hand to help me back on my feet and I look around the square. It’s as if nothing happened, only the statue is missing and my horse, some towns people and Közi still lay on the ground.

            “Someone tried to turn you into a demon. I’ve erased their curse,” Kami explained. “You are once again entirely human.”

            “I’ve always been human.” I reply.

            “Really? You didn’t notice?” Kami asked and I pause.

            “Well I did go for a day and half without sleep and felt perfectly fine.” I realised and Kami nods.

            “It’s too late for the dead. I can’t resurrect, only heal,” Kami sadly explains. “Let me burn up their bodies like I did to the vampires. Their souls will go to heaven.”

            “Let me say good bye to Közi first.” I reply and nodding Kami begins to work on the towns people.

            “Közi.” I mutter, as I kneel beside his body. “I just want to say, I don’t hate you. I was scared of the unknown but… you’ve done nothing to hurt me. Still I can’t mourn your death. You killed innocents and that’s unforgivable. Only, well thank you. You died trying to help me and I won’t forget.”

            “Are you ready?” Kami asks me and I nod and move aside. As his body burns I can’t help but shed a few tears.

            “Come Gackt. Let’s go.” Kami kindly encourages me and with a nod I lead him home.

 


	3. Conclusion

            I tell my parents everything, I’m too tired and confused to lie. They don’t believe me at first until Kami shows them his wings, then they do.

            “I altered the town’s people memories,” Kami explains. “Nobody remembers the truth, I wanted to avoid any hysteria. There is no evidence left, I cleaned the site. I even rebuilt the stone that bound me. Anyone looking will think my statue was untouched. Only now it’s empty because I’m here. I changed the plaque too. I don’t want to leave any false hope.”

            “What now. What are we going to do about the vampires?” My Dad asks.

            “You will do nothing. I shall deal with them,” Kami replied. “Though I need your son’s help.”

            “My help? You didn’t need it earlier.” I remind him.

            “Mana’s magic is stronger than mine,” Kami explained. “He encased me in stone remember. Then you came. You broke his magic and his curse on me. Only you can defeat the king. I don’t know why. What makes you special. I just know that you’re immune to his influence. You will have to defeat the king.”

            “Gackt isn’t special!” My father explained. “He’s smart and strong and graced with a pretty face but when it comes to magic; He’s a normal human. Leave him out of this.”

            “Kami is right. I have to go,” I argue. “When I was in the castle, he cast a sleeping spell on me, but I woke up. I thought it was because of my necklace. I thought God was protecting me. Maybe he is. Maybe that’s why his angel helped me. Or maybe Kami is right and it’s me. Either way I can break Mana’s spells like a kid breaking a window with a stone. I’m that stone.”

            “Gackt, be careful.” My father advised.

            “You’re not going to stop me?” I ask.

            “No, it’ll do no good. You’re stubborn and reckless and nothing I say will change your mind. Go. But promise me you’ll return alive.”

            “I have no plans on dying.” I announce.

            “We’ll leave in the morning,” Kami announced. “There’s no rush. Mana has been killing for over a 100 years. One day will make little difference.”

 

            “What’s your story?” I ask Kami once we are alone. “Why are you on earth? How did you come to face Mana?”

            “Angels living in heaven is a myth,” Kami stated. “We walk among you in human form just like demons do. Only unlike demons we’re here to help you mortals. Prevent your pain. Prevent the ones who cause it. A never ending battle between good and evil is fought between us and humans rarely notice.”

            “And Mana. How did you end up in his battle?” I ask.

            “I had a friend. A man named Yu~ki,” Kami replied. “He was human but one day he was taken by them. Changed. When he came back he tried to kill me. He still lives. I couldn’t bear to kill him. I was weak.”

            “He was your friend,” I reply. “I understand.”

            “It’s my job to erase evil and I failed.” Kami sighed.

            “He’s still alive,” I inform him. “He was nice to me. When everyone ignored me, he talked to me.”

            “He always did pity anyone who was left alone, or mistreated,” Kami replied. “He was beautiful and loved by all but…..”

            “You say he was beautiful but I can’t see it,” I reply. “He too said he was beautiful.”

            “Yu~ki often cursed his looks,” Kami explained. “He believes beauty is on the inside. Becoming a vampire was the worst fate imaginable for him. Now he is ugly inside and out, when once his soul shined with light and love. Your soul too is radiant.”

            “That’s what Mana said,” I mutter. “But I don’t feel good. I feel evil. I’m selfish and stubborn and maybe even a little bit vain.”

            “You judge yourself too harshly,” Kami responded. “Another part of Mana’s curse was that the person who broke the curse would have a pure heart. I thought I was doomed forever. Pure hearted people are hard to find and few would ask help from a statue.”

            “How am I pure hearted?” I demand.

            “Your intentions are always good,” Kami replied. “You never step on others for your own glory. You are kind and considerate. I can see that.”

            “Whatever,” I mutter. “Tell me how you ended up in stone.”

            “This is the town where Yu~ki lived,” Kami explained. “It’s where Mana came to change him. Back then he wasn’t king, though he was on his way to taking the throne. Mana was after subjects and he choose Yu~ki for his looks. When I tried to kill him for his crimes he cast the spell. Like I said. He’s stronger than me. I can’t defeat him.”

            “Mana must be furious that Yu~ki changed his appearance.” I remark and Kami nodded.

            “I think even as a vampire Yu~ki doesn’t like his king.” Kami explained.

            “He didn’t seem happy.” I respond.

            “There’s one more thing I didn’t tell you,” Kami added. “Why I didn’t kill Yu~ki and attacked Mana instead.”

            “Go on.” I encouraged.

            “Should Mana be defeated, any human Mana made a vampire against their will, will become human once more.” Kami replied.

            “Kill Mana and you’ll regain your friend,” I clarify and Kami nods. “Then that’s just one more reason to defeat him.”

            “If we can,” Kami added. “If Yu~ki had wanted to be a vampire there’s nothing we can do.”

            “Have faith in him. If he was as good as you said he’ll become human once more.” I announce.

            “You truly are beautiful inside,” Kami muttered. “I want to…”

            “You want to what?” I ask.

            “This,” Kami whispers, placing his lips lightly on mine. The kiss is short and sweet and as he pulls back he smiles. “I hope you’re not mad.”

            “I’m just confused. I was always brought up to believe that men don’t… do that.” I explain. “I was told I’d rot in hell. That…”

            “Nonsense,” Kami scolded me. “Trust me, I’m an angel. Gender means nothing in love.”

            “Love?” I ask.

            “I’m falling for you,” Kami smiled. “You ever heard of a fallen angel?”

            “One who’s been kicked out of heaven?” I respond.

            “Angel’s don’t live in heaven,” Kami reminded me. “A fallen angel is one who has fallen in love with a human and given up his powers for morality.”

            “If that’s the case, don’t fall for me,” I respond. “We have a vampire King to defeat.”

            “Don’t worry. An angel can love a human and still be an angel,” Kami replied with a smile. “Becoming human is a choice I can make at any time.”

 

            We set off early the next morning, Kami on my brother’s horse, myself on my father’s. The first thing I noticed when we set off was how Kami didn’t seem to give any prompts to his horse. It was as if the horse knew exactly what the angel wanted and obeyed unquestionably. Having witnessed Kami’s powers the night before it seemed likely that he really was silently communicated with the animal he rode.

            “Kami, about last night,” I say breaking the silence. “Why did you kiss me?”

            “Because I like you.” Kami responded as if it was obvious.

            “You barely know me!” I accused. The kiss was bothering me, not because I didn’t enjoy it or because it was from a man but because nobody kisses someone the first night they meet. Not without some drinks inside them anyway and Kami was definitely sober.

            “But you always come to me with your problems,” Kami stated. “Just because I never answered doesn’t mean I didn’t hear.”

            “You were conscious inside the statue.” I realise.

            “Except for when I slept.” Kami responded.

            “That’s horrible!” I exclaim. “To be trapped in stone, seeing the world pass around you. Unable to change anything. I think it’d drive me mad.”

            “You get used to watching,” Kami responded. “The worst is the loneliest.”

            “Well you have no need to be lonely anymore,” I respond forcefully. “He won’t defeat you twice.”

            “Not with you on my side,” Kami replied softly. “We’ll kill that monster once and for all.”

            “Are angels allowed to kill?” I ask.

            “Demons, yes. Anything else, no,” Kami replied. “We don’t even eat meat.”

            “You don’t eat meat?” I ask surprised. “What about fish?”

            “An angel can’t hurt any living creature,” Kami explained. “Even if it’s indirectly.”

            “So demon’s aren’t living?” I ask.

            “Some are, others aren’t but it doesn’t matter. Because they bring only darkness to this world, we creatures of light are allowed to eliminate them.” Kami explained.

            “Creatures of light?” I repeat.

            “There’s more on the side of good than just us angels,” Kami responded. “Like unicorns and….”

            “And?” I ask.

            “Demon ahead,” Kami warned “A lone vampire. He’s probably just out hunting for food but if we’re unlucky he’ll be a professional bounty hunter, out to capture you for the money.”

            “Why would Mana send bounty hunters when his army, as far as he knows, are already bringing me back?” I ask, wondering how Kami can tell the man ahead is a vampire at all.

            “Mana doesn’t send bounty hunters. They work alone,” Kami replied. “They’ve even been known to capture their target from Mana’s forces. They care about no one, not even their king. All they want is money. If they find out somebody wants to capture someone, they’ll go all out to get there first.”

            “I don’t think he’s a bounty hunter.” I respond watching as the vampire heads steadily in our direction. He doesn’t look overly concerned about our presence. In fact, he doesn’t really look like a vampire at all. Merely a man going about his daily business. Still my body tenses up as he reaches us. Nodding his head in greeting his horse passes next to Kami’s. No problems there.

            Suddenly a silver blur appears and it takes a second for my eyes to catch up. The vampire has attacked Kami with a knife! Somehow Kami managed to prevent the attack and has the vampire’s wrist in a firm grip. The knife about an inch away from his throat.

            “Who are you and what do you want?” Kami demanded.

            “I’m Tetsu,” The vampire replied. “And I want my bounty.”

            “Gackt isn’t anyone’s bounty.” Kami snarled.

            “Rumour has it that Mana wants him bad. He’ll pay good money for him. Not that I blame him. He has such a pretty face.”

            “He is beautiful,” Kami agreed, making my heart stir in the strangest way. Why did Kami thinking I’m beautiful mean anything to me? “But he’s not yours or Mana’s. I suggest you leave.”

            “Or what?” Tetsu snarled. “You’re going to use your angelic powers to kill me? Try them. They won’t work!”

            “Sure they will,” Kami replied. “I just have to remove this first.” He added using his free hand to yank of a silver medallion that had hung from a chain beneath the vampire’s clothes.

            “No!” Tetsu gasped but it was too late. He was already burning up in a pillar of white flames, that surprisingly didn’t seem to bother his horse in the slightest.

            “Bounty hunter,” Kami explained holding up the medallion. “Almost all of them carry one of these to protect themselves from magic.”

            “That was so close,” I realise, as I stare at Kami wide eyed. “He could have…”

            “He didn’t.” Kami responded muttering something to the horse. A pillar of black smoke rose from the horse’s body and with a toss of its head it ran free.

            “What was that?” I ask.

            “I was freeing the horse from the spells the vampire has cast on him,” Kami explained. “To make him faster, stronger and fearless.”

 

            The rest of the journey passed without event and we were soon riding around the town closest to the castle. It was Kami’s idea to avoid the town. I’d explained the mayor’s attitude to him on the journey. Our plan was simple. Wait to midday when the vampires power was weakest and attack whilst they slept.

            Approaching the castle from the side I stared at the foreboding moat and high wall that surrounded the castle. We were hidden from the watchmen within the forest. Our horses rested half a mile away where we had pitched up camp. We didn’t want them to alert the guards and reveal our hiding place by accident.

            “What do you think?” I whisper to Kami, as he studied the castle quietly. It was his idea to check out the area first before making an attack.

            “See those huge towers?” Kami asked and I nod. “He’s probably compensation for something.”

            “Kami!” I exclaim, quietly trying to hold back my laughter.

            “How’s your archery skills?” Kami whispered, growing serious. “Two guards, two arrows, no problem. Just as long as we both hit with the first arrow. Knock them both down and I’ll fly us onto the castle walls. I should just about manage your weight as well as my own.”

            “I’m all right,” I respond honestly. “I can hit a still target easily enough.”

            “That’s fine. If we fail we run and think of a plan B.” Kami replied.

            “But neither of us has a bow.” I remind him.

            “We have a few hours to find a town and buy them,” Kami replied. “You have money with you right?”

            “Some. Enough.” I respond and nodding Kami headed back towards our camp.

 

            We return at midday and carefully I load my bow and aim it at the guard. Archery isn’t my strong point, I’m a lot better with a gun, but as Kami explained, only wood will kill a vampire.

            “Aim for the heart,” Kami reminded me but I don’t bother to respond. “Three. Two. One.” In perfect unison our arrows fly towards the castle wall. Kami’s hit the vampire right through the heart making him stagger and fall instantly. Mine misses a little and the vampire takes longer to die. He staggers towards the rope that will ring the warning bell but doesn’t quite make it.

            “Perfect.” Kami announced, his wings already spread wide. Carefully I stand in front of him and wrap my arms around his waist. His arms wrap across my back and we take flight. We practised before but it’s still kind of scary to be flying like this. If our grip slips….

            We reach the wall safely and Kami lets me go. Reluctantly I do the same and look around the walls. There’s some steps to our left and we run for them, descending quickly into the main court yard. Nobody is awake and we head towards a side door praying it’s unlocked.

            Thankfully it is and we slip into the castle undetected. Quietly we sneak upstairs, avoiding any human maids who might spot us. Reaching the top floor where I know Mana’s room lies, I look around and try to figure out which one belongs to Mana.

            “What the… Kami!” Exclaimed a vampire who was standing down the hall. Just our luck that one was awake!

            “Yu~ki,” Kami responded coldly. “Let us pass. We only want to help.”

            “Help? By killing the king?” Yu~ki demanded with a laugh. “How will that help me? When Mana dies I shall die too. My heart is lost to evil. Just look at me. My beauty is gone. Inside and out.”

            “I don’t believe it,” Kami calmly responds. “The fact you still believe good is beautiful states strongly that you hate what you’ve become.”

            “Hate?” Yu~ki demanded. “I’m a vampire. Hate is what I do best. But I don’t hate my King.”

            “Really? Then why change your looks?” Kami asked. “Surely this act of rebellion suggests you have nothing but distaste for your lord.”

            “What do you know?” Yu~ki demanded with a snarl. “I’ll show you that I love my King by stopping you and your little friend from laying even a finger on him!” With that Yu~ki lunged at Kami and snapped his fangs at Kami’s throat.

            “Gackt go!” Kami encouraged me. “I’ll try and keep him distracted.”

            “But…” I stammer.

            “Gackt only you can defeat Mana. Go!” Kami ordered and reluctantly I head towards the door I’ve determined is Mana’s.

 

            Entering the luxurious room, I see a black coffin placed straight ahead. Pulling out the stake I quietly sneak up to the lid and throwing it off I swing the stake down straight into… empty space. What? Where is the…

            A sudden force hits my back, sending my body flying away from the coffin. I hit the wall hard and tumble towards the floor.

            “Like I’d lie and wait for you to stake me,” Came a cold voice, as Mana himself appears into view. “Didn’t you think I was prepared for your return? Thanks to Közi’s men I know all about Klaha’s treachery and the renewal of that angel. How is Kami by the way. I hope he’s enjoying his short taste of freedom because it won’t be long before he’s cast in stone once again.

            “Nobody is going to be cast in stone,” I snarl as I get to my feet. A rush of wind hits me again but keeping my focus, I carry on walking towards Mana. I can see fear in his eyes and I smile. “Didn’t anyone tell you? I’m immune to your magic.” It’s a lie. I’m not immune. It still has some effect on me. But I can fight it, which is more than most people.

            “How are you,” Mana stammered, throwing up a wall of fire between us. It doesn’t burn the floor or walls but it’s hot and I know if I touch it I’ll burn up. Determinedly I step into it and feel an intense heat. But it’s not burning me. It should but it isn’t. I truly can fight his spells!

            “You can’t defeat me! Your evil will come to an end!” I triumphantly announce as I step up to him.

            “Never! My reign will last for an eternity and you, my beautiful strong prince, will be my loyal slave and lover.” Mana announced confidently.

            “Never!” I snarl. “I’d rather die than even feel the touch of your skin on mine!”

            “That’s OK. You have to die first to be mine anyway.” Mana remarked casually. I lunge my stake at him but he grabs my arm and, breaking my bone, forces the stake to fall from my grip. I gasp in pain twice. Once for the broken bone and once for the fangs ripping into my neck. But I haven’t lost, I’m prepared. Whilst he’s distracted I use my left hand to pull out another stake. One which is forcefully pushed into Mana’s heart. He staggers back looking horrified before bursting into a pile of dust. Gasping I collapse to the floor and stare at the dust that had once been Mana. Why had Mana turned to dust instead of just dying like the others? Maybe because he was there leader. He wasn’t like the others. He was different. Crueller, eviller, stronger. And now he was dead. I had killed him!

            Eventually I head into the hall and find Yu~ki crying softly in a corner. Kami is comforting him, gently stroking his hair.

            “You killed him,” Kami stated calmly. “I knew you could do it. My friend is human, just like many others. The rest are gone. You did a good thing. Never regret it.”

 

~Two years Later~

 

            “And that is how I finished the vampire king Mana,” I tell the young girl who’s sat beside me.

            “I don’t believe you!” The girl remarked stubbornly. “Kami, tell Gackt to stop lying.”

            “He’s not lying.” Kami replied.

            “Sure he is! If you’re an angel then prove it.” The girl demanded.

            “I can’t. I gave up my powers for Gackt.” Kami explained.

            “You’re both liars!” The girl exclaimed. “Though it was a good story. I’m going out to play.”

            “Be careful!” Kami called after her.

            “I will.” The girl replied happily as she ran off.

            “Do you think Rose will ever believe us?” I ask Kami, who shook his head.

            “No. She doesn’t believe in vampires or angels anymore,” Kami responded. “But it doesn’t matter. Let her believe what she will. All that matters is that we won. The vampires are gone, at least their clan. Yu~ki has returned to his kind and gentle self and we have our adopted daughter who makes our family complete.”

            “There’s only one thing we don’t have.” I respond.

            “What’s that?” Kami asked.

            “Well seeing as it’s Christmas shouldn’t we have some mistletoe?” I ask.

            “Who says we don’t?” Kami asked, pulling some mistletoe out of his pocket. Holding it above our heads our lips joined in a sweet and gentle kiss. My own personal happy ever after.

 


End file.
